Star wars the terror war
by Temujin the Obliterator
Summary: When a new lethal group of mandalorian terrorists attack the planet of mandalore posing a new threat to the republic and the galaxy the republic must act. An elite taskforce must be formed to handle it. Rated M to be on the safe side.


Planet of Mandalore

Chaos had taken hold of mandalore a new terrorist organization calling itself the Neo crusaders had come a long. As a man a republic spy had found out two armored crusaders dragged him into a dark room with a bag over his head. They threw him to the ground as the removed the bag.

"You have no clue who you deal with." The spy said as a crusader punched him across the face.

"I'm afraid I know exactly who I'm dealing with." Said a man who walked out in bright yellow crusader armor dragging a red cape behind him, "That's why I'm doing this."

"Who the hell are you?" Questioned the spy who thought he'd been captured by deathwatch.

"I am Ani'la Kendossi Mandalore the Vanquisher and you are republic filth that needs to be cleansed from mandalore along with the new mandalorians and the protectors all must burn." Said the man who was clearly the leader of these terrorists.

The other crusaders cheered on their leader whom they had given their undying loyalty. Then a man in silver crusader armor walked over with a sword a few other crusaders set up cameras. The spy had no clue what was going on however the crusaders began to chant in their language as the silver crusader raised his sword. Then he brought the blade down on the spy's neck creating a very bloody sight as the man's head was severed from his body. He then held the spies severed head up as if it were a trophy. Everyone cheered and continued their chant.

"Now we will bring destruction to our enemies as we return mandalore to the way it should be!" Kendossi yelled, "We shall cast out the tyranny of the new mandalorian regime and punish the protectors for their blasphemy this is what we shall do!"

Coruscant meeting room

Chancellor Palpatine had watched the execution of a republic spy from his office. He had dealt with deathwatch but this something new and more influential. After this group calling itself the Neo crusaders had killed the spy the attacked a republic embassy building. The executions of republic ambassadors was all over the news. Jedi master Mace Windu had arrived to speak with the chancellor on this pressing issue.

"Master Windu what is this new group?" Asked Palpatine who hadn't known about them till now.

"The protectors say these neo crusades believe in mandalore the Ultimate's and Indomitable's ways. They are angered to what their world has become and many came in as deathwatch was becoming weak. They wish to destroy new mandalore,the protectors, and the republic as you can here in their chant saying death to each one of us."

"And what are we doing about it master Jedi."

"Same thing we did with deathwatch we're arming the protectors and however I think we'll need more affirmative action this group has proven to be more power then deathwatch ever was."

"With the clone wars this would be a distraction we must focus are efforts on the separatists I'm sure this group will crumble just like deathwatch us already."

"And if it doesn't?" Questioned Mace Windu raising an eyebrow.

"Then we'll deal with it." Palpatine replied.

The doors opened and commander Fox entered the meeting room carrying an urgent message. Windu could sense something bad had just recently happened.

"Sir the mandalorians government is requesting republic assistance to get their leader off the planet as the Crusaders have moved into the capital. Their security force and true mandalorians forces are currently keeping them from getting too far in."

Palpatine was troubled by Fox's message these terrorists could become a nuisance in his over all plan. He wished to keep focus on the clone wars at the same time he knew it would be suspicious if he the chancellor did nothing.

"Alright send word to commander stone and commander Fox to organize the shock troopers to arrive at the republic's classified base to extract the duchess that is all they will do. We do not need to get to deep into this and lose focus on our enemy." Palpatine ordered remembering a more clandestine division of GAR had set up a base to aid in their counter death watch operation.

"Yes sir," Said Fox leaving disappointed he was not going with them. Nothing ever happened on coruscant nothing.

"I still feel something more needs to be done I sense that if we don't do something soon something very tragic will result." Said Windu worried about an attack.

"If you're worried about an attack don't be their nothing more than a bunch of primitive barbaric amateurs." Said Palpatine dismissing the idea of an attack immediately, "There's no way they could actually accomplish it with our security."

Few days later classified republic base Mandalore

Commander Thire and Commander stone recently arrived at the base sight with a battalion of shock troopers. On the base the saw mandalorian mercenaries and non clone personal in grey gear. The two commanders entered a briefing room where a man in a green military uniform and sunglasses waited.

"Alright here's the deal," The man started activating a map of the planet, "These crusaders have pushed into the capital and in the time it took you to arrive have divided the city into a bloody civil war. The capitol building isn't to far from the fighting but the terrorists have been able to push in yet. You will enter the city in armored transports with heavy blasters on the top threw a secure route. Make sure the capitol building is secured then move the duchess into one of the vehicles. Then haul ass out and back to base."

The entire p!an was shown on the holoscreen from the armored vehicles moving in. To troops getting out to secure the area. To the duchess being moved out all the way to their return.

"Seems easy simple enough." Said Thire ready to go.

"On mandalore nothing's simple." to said the man behind the glasses chuckling a little.

The two commanders looked at each other expecting an easy and simple mission. Not for a single second they think it was complicated or that anything would go wrong they couldn't handle. In the air two gunships provided by the private intelligence company would cover their escape. Everyone moved into the armored speeders which had the heavy blaster turrets positioned on the top.

Thire and Stone took two different speeders but remained in contact threw the com link. Every shock trooper was prepared with their blasters locked and loaded as they took off. In Thire's mind even if their enemy did show up they'd kill them easily. Overhead the gunships flew above carrying clone gunners among their non clone operatives. Everything was proceeding to plan as the armored speeders pulled around the capitol building. Thire got out with his shock troopers everyone had blaster rifles readied and set up a perimeter around the entrance. The gunships hovered above scanning for enemy soldiers. Stone then entered the building with a small group of shock troopers.

"Duchess we have an armored vehicle waiting to move you out when you're ready of course." Stone replied waiting.

"Thank you commander we should probably leave sooner rather than later." Said the Duchess.

"That would be preferable." Said Stone trying to be as patient as possible.

Thire saw Stone come out with the duchess and gave have a simple hand signal as everyone prepared to move out. It didn't take very long to get the duchess in a secured position. Thire got back in his vehicle and the armored convoy moved out the gunships still watching over head with their gunners looking outside with their heavy blaster turrets.

"What's that over there." Said one man in the gunship pointing towards a pair of people running on the roof top, "He's got a rocket launcher open fire now!"

The man had said it way to late as the rocket took flight from the rooftop and hit the side wing of the gunship. The gunships pilot tried desperately to keep control flying them away from the convoy but they crashed in a different section of the city. They had two rifle men inside who were ok. Said men were hurt badly and the gunner had been thrown out as they crashed. Things only got worse as mandalorian militants who looked average civilians ran out with rifles surrounding the ship.

"Shit." The pilot cursed seeing this as not good he quickly got on his communicator, "This is gunship fifty five we've been hit and we're surrounded we've sustained some wounded and would like extraction over."

Thire saw the coordinates of the crashed ship marked on a holo map in his vehicle. He knew he couldn't just leave the gunship crew behind. He got on his communicator.

"This is commander Thire I want three armored speeders to me we're going to help them everyone else just make sure the duchess get's back safe." Said Thire as he and three other vehicles diverted.

Stone and his group moved forward and up ahead he saw burnt up speeders blocking the road. He didn't like this one bit then it happened a rocket flew from the top of a building striking one of the speeders blowing it up. The gunner on another opened fire upon the building as the other gunship flew above opening fire as well. However men carrying rifles came from other places on the streets and opened fire some brought rocket launchers. But Stone saw the Duchess's vehicle was being attacked. He grabbed his rifle and got out his shock troopers provided cover. He opened fire shooting the terrorists around around the vehicle. He hit three of them and his shock troopers quickly moved in gunning down the terrorists. Stone moved to the vehicle everyone but the duchess had been killed.

Stone opened the door as his men provided cover fire around the perimeter of the vehicle.

"Ma'am are you ok?" Questioned Stone lasers flying behind as the shock troopers were engaged in a firefight a grenade explosion broke behind him.

"Fine commander." The Duchess replied.

"Alright the roads blocked and we're trying to clear a path stay calm we will get you safely back to base." Said Stone explaining the situation as a few armored mandalorian crusaders flew in with jet packs.

They brought out rifles and opened fire charging in several shock troopers dropping from taking shots to the chest or head. The two crusaders moved and fought with the skill of highly trained commandos. The crusaders lead the less armored militants behind them aiding in their assault. Stone opened fire taking down a few militants and then throwing a grenade out.

"Alright we need to get moving go threw those vehicles." Said Stone ordering it immediately getting tired of the blood shed.

One of the armored vehicles upfront went full speed head blowing past the the burned vehicles taking damage to its front. The others then followed Stone was now in the Duchess's vehicle with a different shock trooper driving and a new one on gun. The two armored crusaders continued to open fire at the now fleeing convoy. They then took off on jet packs and followed shooting two gunners on the vehicles behind. Stone's gunner shot one out of the air but the other hit him in the head. The crusader landed on the vehicle and tried to grab the duchess Stone pulled out a pistol and shot his hand then fired threw the gunners hatch shooting the man in the face knocking the man off dead. Mortar fire from an unknown building hammered them as the gunship swerved around trying to find it.

However what no one saw coming was a few other speeders with heavy blaster turrets attached to them drove up and opened fire. Stone's speeder was hit in the side by one and shoved into a building shaking everyone around.

Meanwhile Thire and his men rolled into the crash site their speeders opened fire at armed men on roof tops. Thire with the other shock troopers quickly jumped out their rifles drawn. Third opened fire shooting down several militants coming at them in that neighborhood section. The men in the gunship saw them and rejoiced a little as the firefight broke out.

One of the militants threw out a grenade the explosion broke out and killed a few shock troopers trying to get to the gunship. Thire charged over to the gunship laser fire coming at him from a building. He made it to the side of the gunship and saw the downed crew the heavy blasters on the heavy speeders provided cover.

"Alright we're going to get you men out of here." Said Third as an explosion from another thrown grenade went off.

More terrorists charged in as the shock troopers got the wounded out and got them in the armored speeders. Thire watched as one of his shock troopers took several shots to the chests and hit the ground dead.

"Sir we don't have enough room to get everyone out of here right now." Said one of the shock troopers to Third.

"Alright I'll remain here with any volunteers until something can come get us go get the wounded out of here." Thire replied as gunfire hounded from above.

The shock trooper nodded then saluted his commanding officer as he carried out his orders quickly. The speeders left Thire and a handful of shock troopers who took position around the gunship for cover as they opened fire holding off their enemy. Thire threw our out a thermal detonator into the window of an apartment where a machine gun was firing. The explosions cleared it out as more men were moving in to kill them a few armored crusaders were coming in as well.

Stone was shaken up from the crash a bit but still he grabbed his blaster pistol and opened fire shooting two militants threw the chest. He turned to Satine to check if she was still alive. Outside his vehicle he heard several gunshots go off followed by screams. Then shock troopers came in and quickly got him and Satine out of the now disabled vehicle. He was handed a blaster and they gathered outside.

"Sir we need a new plan or these ambushes will keep happening." Said one shock trooper as the fighting broke outside.

"I say we have the gunship get her back to base." Said Stone not seeing much of a choice, "It's a bit of a risk especially with one already having gone down but it might be are only hope."

"We gonna have it land out in the streets?" Questioned the shock trooper.

"We get her to the top of that building." Said Stone pointing to the apartment across the street, "How many men do we have?"

"Two squads we took heavy casualties sir." The shock trooper said.

"Alright then we run n gun on my count." Said Stone everyone readying their blasters.

Stone counted down to three then everyone ran firing their blasters in every direction as men were coming down both ends of the street. Several shock troopers were shot and killed. However Stone got Satine to the building quickly him and a force of six shock troopers got in. They ran all the way to the roof and contacted the gunship which was coming in with agreement for the plan. Everyone rejoiced and then from the roof t of a separate building a rocket flew and struck the gunship right in the cockpit sending it flying out control crashing into a building a few meters away causing it to crash.

Stone grabbed Satine and took her to the ground as laser fire poorer in from the other roof. He was struck once another shock trooper was hit in the neck the others quickly opened fire and killed the other shooters on the other roof. Stone got up the shot had hit him in the shoulder.

"Duchess you need to stay low." Said Stone as he watched out for other shooters but they had seemed to disappear.

Stone had contacted command told them about what had happened luckily Kenobi was on his way with the twenty twelve attack battalion. However from above three armored Crusaders flew down upon the roof with jetpacks. The clones opened fire about to engage these men in close quarters.

Thire meanwhile was losing men quickly as laser fire was coming hard upon them. He squeezed the trigger on his rifle downing several terrorists. The armored crusaders came in tough taking out three of Thire's men fairly quickly. Thire threw out a grenade near one of their positions. The crusader ran from cover to avoid the grenade but Thire shot him in the chest three times as he did. Thire was a fighter he always pictured himself as a fighter and hadn't had much of an opportunity to do so. His men mirrored his fighting courage even though they had become surrounded.

A crusader tried to come in close Thire bashed him across the face with his gun knocking the man down then he shot him. His men covered him as he took care of the crusader. Then when the odds weren't more against them death Watch troopers decided to show up proving their organization was still valid. Thire saw them come in on jet packs and shot down two of them before they could land. His shock troopers put up a hard fight for all trying to kill them.

Still several of Thire's men were killed in the brutal fight that continued to wage on. Thire brought outbid rifle in one hand and pistol in the other firing in two direction killing men on both sides. He shot mandalorians dead every where determined to not stop fighting till the end.

Stone fired his blaster as did the crusaders who were jetpacking in two shock troopers were lost. Stone hit one crusader in the neck taking him down. The two crusaders went into a barrel roll. They quickly shot up two shock troopers and with drew knives quickly jabbing into others. Stone saw one strike at him and grabbed his fist stopping the knife from hitting his neck. The other crusader was engaged in a fight with Stone's only other shock trooper.

Stone was in a major struggle for his life as the knife was closing into his neck he held his rest hard. Then he carefully redirected the knife into his shoulder bring it in then Stone head butted him throwing him off. The crusader fell back Stone grabbed his pistol and shot the man five times. He then turned the pistol on the crusader fighting his last shock trooper and carefully shot him in the neck. Stone fell to the ground Satine was pretty horrified at all the death and pain caused over her. Stone looked at the knife in his shoulder and had various blaster wounds. He held his pistol and the other shock trooper prepared his blaster for the next wave.

However from above LAATs came into get them one stopped right over their location quickly general Kenobi and Commander Cody exited.

"Satine are you ok." Said Kenobi panicked.

"Thanks to this brave man I'm fine." Said Satine crediting Stone with her survival.

"Get him in med bay he looks like he could use some rest." Said Kenobi as the area was secured.

Thire ran out of amou in his rifle and the enemy was trying to overwhelm his position. He hit a man hard across the face with the rifle and brought out his pistol shooting the man three times. He fired several times taking down man after man with his remaining shock troopers. He felt a bolt pass threw his side and he hit the ground wounded the deathwatch trooper that shot him prepared to finish him. Thire was ready for what was coming and starred the rifle men down signaling he was ready to die. Then LAATs came from above. The twenty twelve came in and entered the fight quickly taking down the terrorists. The LAATs fired both chain guns and rockets to clear the area. Thire and his men were both brought up and moved onto into a gunship for extraction. Thire latex back in the gunship as it pulled up.

"It's over were taking you back to coruscant." Said one of the troopers who rescued him as he saw Thire looking back down.

Thire didn't want it to be over because he knew it wasn't it couldn't be over. No he felt his job wasn't finished. No to much blood had been shed for it to be simply over now. Thire wanted to continue this fight so badly this wouldn't be it he wouldn't allow it to bit it.

Coruscant days later

Duchess Satine was back on coruscant yet again last time it was to prevent the republic from intervening. This time it was to address something differently.

"Terrorism has affected my planet greatly," Satine started, "It has driven my planet into fear and anarchy it has done the same to other worlds the crusaders are now landing on. Mandalore would like to remain neutral in the clone wars but in terrorism we wish for the republic and the separatists to work with us before it spreads into your territories."

Palpatine watched the plea but he had no intention of doing anything as it would greatly affect his overall plan. Especially if some alliance with the separatists were formed this issue would be solved easily once his galactic empire was established. Or so he thought the newest propaganda video from the Crusaders was played before the republic. It showed dead clone troopers being dragged threw the streets as their bodies were disgraced in many ways. Some of the bodies were hung from towers a Crusader flag was hung on the mandalorian capital building. New mandalorian figures were brought outside in front of the building as people were changing death to new mandalore and death to the republic. Everyone then watched as the new mandalorian figures were brutally decapitated with swords and their heads were thrown in a huge crowd.

"New mandalore has been extinguished today we have brought death to them now the republic is all that stands in our way," This was all put on translation at the bottom, "We will march are armies to Naboo,Alderaan, Coruscant, and make all republic worlds bleed before us. We shall now bring DEATH TO THE REPUBLIC!"

In the video the man who was yelling was named Kendosi and he was indeed the proclaimed leader of the crusaders. This was now troubling the rest of the Senate who were in an uproar over what to do. Many were agreeing with Satine that this threat needed to be fought off before it spread.

"Everybody calm down!" Palpatine ordered getting attention in the room, "They will not attack us these are only words they do not have the tenacity or bravery go do so."

It was as Palpatine spoke this an oddly suspicious speeder was driving towards the senate building. The speeder didn't stop as it was coming and drove right into the senate commandos who tried to stop it then there was a loud explosion that went off putting a huge portion of the building in smoke and flames. Quickly senate commandos and shock troopers under command of commander Fox moved in. They quickly rounded every one up and began to evacuate everyone out of the building.

However as they were being put on the exit platform in the back to be picked up from a tower across the road a sniper opened fire. Several senate commandos,shock troopers, and two senators were hit as the laser fire broke out. Fox shouted orders at his men then he was hit and fell wounded. The sniper however was finally taken out by a counter sniper from the shock troopers. The senate was then evacuated everyone had fear put in them at what had just happened.

Hours later at the Jedi temple chancellor Palpatine uncomfortably sat the council chambers having nowhere else to go. All eyes were now on him as discussion over what to do about this threat.

"It's clear something must be done." Windu said, "We can't allow these attacks to continue the fight must be taken to them."

"We can not abounded the separatists threat master Windu perhaps this is part of their plan distract us with terrorism then strike." Said Palpatine, "After all Kendosi never said death to the separatists."

"Are you suggesting we do nothing?" Questioned Windu.

"No something must be done Kendosi must be brought to justice which is why I want a taskforce formed to hunt down the key members of this organization and remove them." Palpatine said finally concluding it would be better to act now.

"Who will be on this taskforce?" Questioned Windu,

"Our most skilled soldiers but their leader can someone get me commander Thire."


End file.
